


Dripping in Gold

by clearbluewater



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluewater/pseuds/clearbluewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo tries to win Thorin's  love the only way he knows how--through gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping in Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В истинном золоте блеска нет](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618012) by [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon)



> Inspired by Flight Facilities's song "Crave You". Lyrics at the bottom.

Bilbo wound the gold pin into his hair. His hair had not been cut during the quest, and he had opted to continue to let it grow while staying in Erebor since dwarves were very fond of hair of any sort. Bilbo didn’t have any beard to speak of, so the hair on his head would have to do.

He gazed into the mirror, evaluating his appearance. The light of the candle on his vanity reflected off all the gold that Bilbo was wearing. Earrings as big as teacup saucers. A golden circlet on his brow. A ring through his nose that had a golden chain. Even with only one-fourteenth of the treasure of Erebor, Bilbo had enough gold jewelry to never wear the same piece twice for the rest of his life. His golden bangles clacked as he adjusted his layers of necklaces and smoothed down his dwarven-style tunic.

Satisfied with his appearance, Bilbo left his rooms to attend his audience with Thorin. He was not as light on his feet as the title of burglar would suggest and footsteps were not silent, weighed down with gold anklets.

When Bilbo got closer to the throne room, harried couriers carrying stacks of rolled up parchment passed Bilbo in the hallway. One of them slowed and stared at Bilbo, his mouth opening slightly. Bilbo favored him with a small smile, and another courier in a rush ran into him, knocking both of them down and sending parchment flying. Bilbo kept that small smile on his face as he made his way to the throne room. Dwarves of all genders and stations stared at him. Some stopped their work to do so. There were many thumbs hit with hammers that day as Bilbo passed.

He met Balin in an antechamber before the throne room. Even Balin was not immune to Bilbo’s charms, looking the hobbit up and down, heat in his gaze.

“Balin,” Bilbo greeted. Balin snapped out of it and offered his arm to Bilbo, giving him a friendly smile.

“Ready to meet Thorin? He’s in a good mood today,” Balin said.

“I am always ready to meet Thorin. Is there any particular reason for our king’s good humor?”

“A particularly rich new vein of gold ore was discovered by the miners.”

“That would make Thorin happy,” Bilbo said. The pair had reached the doors beyond which lay the throne room—platform, really, dwarven architecture being what it was—and the door was opened by guards on either side, both of which Bilbo caught ogling at him.

The two of them walked towards Thorin with all the reverence and dignity befitting a monarch. And Thorin was looking the part of the king today. His clothes were well made, but subdued, except for the lavish amount of fur on his overcoat. He had been looking off to the side when Bilbo and Balin entered, head resting on his hand. Bilbo noticed that almost every one of Thorin’s fingers had a ring on it.

Thorin turned towards them, his bearing regal. Bilbo and Balin stopped at the end of the walkway and bowed in the dwarvish fashion.

“Balin. Master Baggins,” Thorin said, greeting them. Bilbo and Balin straightened. There were several guard arranged beside and behind Thorin, including Dwalin. Bilbo could see the fires of lust in their eyes as they looked at him.

Bilbo turned his gaze to Thorin. Thorin’s cool blue eyes met his. His eyes were the blue of a pure, cold mountain stream. There was no heat there.

Thorin’s gaze shifted to Balin.

“What news?” he asked Balin, ignoring Bilbo, and Bilbo despaired.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Why can't you want me like the other boys do?_  
>  They stare at me while I stare at you  
> Why can't I keep you safe as my own?  
> One moment I have you the next you are gone  
> Rehearsed steps on an empty stage  
> That boy's got my heart in a silver cage  
> Why can't you want me like the other boys do?  
> They stare at me while I crave you
> 
>  
> 
> I walked into the room dripping in gold  
> Yeah dripping in gold  
> I walked into the room dripping in gold  
> Dripping in gold  
> A wave of heads did turn, or so I've been told  
> Or so I've been told  
> My heart broke when I saw you kept your gaze controlled  
> Oh I cannot solve
> 
>  
> 
> Why can't you want me like the other boys do?  
> They stare at me while I stare at you  
> Why can't I keep you safe as my own?  
> One moment I have you the next you are gone  
> Rehearsed steps on an empty stage  
> That boy's got my heart in a silver cage  
> Why can't you want me like the other boys do?  
> They stare at me while I crave you
> 
>  
> 
> It's true I crave you  
> Crave You  
> It's true I crave you
> 
>  
> 
> Let's just stop and think, before I lose face  
> Surely I can't fall, into a game of chase  
> Around his little finger, that boy has got me curled  
> I try to reach out, but he's in his own world  
> This boy's got my head tied in knots with all his games  
> I simply want him more because he looks the other way
> 
>  
> 
> Why can't you want me like the other boys do?  
> They stare at me while I stare at you  
> Why can't I keep you safe as my own?  
> One moment I have you the next you are gone  
> Rehearsed steps on an empty stage  
> That boy's got my heart in a silver cage  
> Why can't you want me like the other boys do?  
> They stare at me while I crave you
> 
>  
> 
> I am craving you.


End file.
